


Into the Abyss - THE AFTERMATH

by snfan75



Series: Into the Abyss Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Bottom Steve Rogers, Character Death, Daddy Kink, De-serumed, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt Steve Rogers, Lactation, M/M, Mental Regression, Multi, Sexist Language, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Submissive Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfan75/pseuds/snfan75
Summary: What does the world look like after the success of Project Insight? Who survived and for what purpose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just could not let plot bunnies go. I wanted to see how Stevie navigates a world where Insight did occur. 
> 
> Mentions of Character Death  
> Marvel TV characters mentioned briefly 
> 
> SPOILERS: I am using a very liberal timeline: anything from the Marvel Universe at any time is game in this verse, which includes Black Panther. Thanks!
> 
> This fic is DARK. Please be warned.

**Previously on Into the Abyss:**

_One morning a month later, Bucky gently woke Steve._

_The blonde’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Bucky._

_“Hi, Stevie.”_

_“Hi,” he answered in a sleep riddled voice._

_Bucky stroked Steve’s soft hair.  “Jack and I are going to leave for a few days.  We’re going to meet Grandpa back in the city but we’ll be back soon.”_

_Steve nodded as his eyes started closing again._

_Bucky lightly tapped his face.  “Brock is up making some coffee.”_

_Steve yawned as he nodded and then rolled back over to continue his rest._

_*_

  _Pierce spoke to his link in the Helicarriers.  “Lieutenant, how much longer?”_

_“65 seconds until satellite link.”_

_“Targeting grid engaged.”  Another voice answered._

_“Lowering weapons.”_

_“We’ve reached 3000 feet.”_

_“Deploy algorithm.”_

_“We are go to targets.”_

_“Target saturation reached.”_

_“All targets assigned.”_

_“Fire when ready.”_

_“Firing in 3…2…1…FIRE!”_

_*_

_Steve slid down from the couch and crawled to his Daddy’s legs.  He looked up at Brock with such innocent eyes that the older man could not help but smile.  He slid his pants down and threw them to the side.  Steve positioned himself in between his legs as he leaned down to take Brock in his mouth.  He sighed as he let the heavy cock settle on his tongue.  He rested his head on his Daddy’s thigh as he closed his eyes and waited for his family to come home._

_********_

Chapter 1

It had been five months since Jack, Bucky and Pierce left.  While Steve loved spending time with Daddy, he missed the others greatly.  Brock did his best to distract his Stevie, but he did have to punish him a few times when Steve acted up.  He tried to remember that his boy just missed his family, but he still needed discipline.

This was one of those times.  Steve knelt in the naughty corner settled on his booster seat with the affixed cock.  He whimpered as the vibrating phallus rubbed against his prostate.  His cock cage was on so he could not release.  Tears flowed down his face at the torment.  He tried to be good.  He was just scared.  He didn’t know what happened to Papa, Grandpa and Bucky.  When he left, Bucky had said they would be back soon…but it was so long ago.  Daddy wouldn’t tell him anything…just like Bucky didn’t tell him anything when he inquired before he left.  Steve was a big boy.  He just wished they would treat him like one.  He swiped pitifully at his eyes to relieve the wetness on his face.

Suddenly, the vibrating stopped.  Brock walked over.  “Okay, baby.  You can get up now.”

He grimaced as he arose.  “I’m sorry, Daddy.  Please don’t be mad.”  He sobbed as he buried his face in Brock’s neck.

“I’m not mad, Stevie.  But, you need to be good.”  He had snapped at Brock when asked a question. 

He sniffed as they walked over to the couch.  Brock sat and Steve went to his knees and leaned on the older man.  Brock looked down at his boy.  He knew it was hard being cooped up in the mansion.  He took Stevie outside to walk around the grounds, but their orders were to stay put.  His baby was getting restless and Brock was too.  But, he knew things were in good hands.

“It’s okay, baby.”  He wiped his tears.  “I know you miss them and Daddy does too.  They will be back soon.”

Steve bit his lip as he did when he was anxious.  He would also toy with the permanent cuffs that adorned his wrists to diminish his strength.  “What if something happened, Daddy?  What if they are hurt?”

“Everything is fine, sweetheart.  I promise.  Let the grownups worry about everything, sweetheart.”  He paused as he smiled.  Brock had regular reports from the others.  They were accomplishing their goals.   “Would Daddy lie to you?”

“No, Daddy.”  Steve answered with such love and trust in his eyes.  “I’m sorry if I was bad.”  He sniffed.  “I’m so lucky to have you, Daddy.  I love you so much.”  A fresh tear rolled down his face.  “Do you still love me?  Even when I’m bad?”

He nodded.  “Even when you’re bad, Precious.  Daddy will always love you.”

“You won’t leave me?”

“Never, baby.”  Brock loved how needy his boy was.  Even though Stevie had accepted Hydra, the absence of the others heightened his insecurity.   His fear for them and the stress of everything that had happened made him even more dependent on Brock.  The older man did not mind.  Stevie’s almost childlike demeanor was endearing to him.  Brock loved taking care of his boy.  The younger man needed constant reassurance of his place in their family.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as Brock stood.  “Let’s go to our room and watch TV.”  They made their way through the ornate home to the large bedroom Steve, Brock and Jack shared.  As Brock stripped, he made his way to the TV area that had the comfortable couch.  He grabbed a blanket that he had procured for Steve.  It was the size of a child’s blanket.  It was something that seemed to calm Steve. Every few days, Brock would spray Jack’s signature cologne on it.  Steve spent many hours cuddling against the soft object.  Steve assumed his favorite position.  He would be on his knees and would place his mouth on Brock’s cock and rest his head on his inner thigh.  He clutched the blanket with Jack’s scent next to his face.  Daddy would run his hands through his silky, soft hair.  Steve signed in contentment.

*

The super soldier was resting in the bedroom a few weeks later.  Brock was dressed and in the kitchen.  He picked up his phone when a text came through.  He smiled when he saw the message. 

*

Twenty minutes later, Jack, Bucky and his Dad walked through the door.  He first went up and jumped in Jack’s arms as they kissed.  He then hugged Bucky tightly and then his Dad.  He stepped back.  “Dad, you look great!”  He smiled widely.

“I feel great, son.”  Alexander Pierce grinned back as they placed their bags down.  His father, who was nearly seventy five years old, now looked forty.

“Where’s Stevie?”  Jack asked.

“Sleeping.”  Brock said to the group.  “Let’s talk first.”  The three men nodded.  Even though Brock had been kept abreast of the major developments, it would be good to give him a few more details.

They made their way to the main office in the facility and Jack hooked up a laptop.  The screen projected onto a larger one.

The first information reflected was how many people Insight eliminated on the first pass:  800,000.  The second firing eliminated another 800,000.

“It was beautiful.”  Bucky looked at Brock with an evil grin.  “There were bodies everywhere.  In D.C, they were all over the White House and Congress.  It was gorgeous.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.”  Brock replied. 

“I’m sorry to keep you out of the action, son.  Someone needed to be with the boy.”

“Absolutely, Dad.  Poor Stevie…he missed you all so much.”

“I can’t wait to see him.”  Jack added as his heart ached for Stevie.

Brock turned to the screen again.  “I know who you got hero wise initially, but how about now?”

Jack pressed a key and the screen changed to a full list of deceased Avengers or enhanced individuals and some SHIELD associates.

_T’Challa_

_Clint Barton_

_Phil Coulson_

_Maria Hill_

_Sam Wilson_

_Melinda May_

_YoYo Rodriguez_

_Leo Fitz_

_Jemma Simons_

_Daisy Johnson_

_Sue Storm_

_Johnny Storm_

_Reed Richards_

_Ben Grimm_

_Charles  Xavier_

_Stephen Strange_

_Wong_

_Pepper Potts_

_Happy Hogan_

_James Rhodes_

_Peter Parker_

_Hank Pym_

_Scott Lang_

 

Brock was impressed by the list.  “What about Banner?”

“It caused him to convert to the Hulk but only stunned him.  We were able to get the cuffs on him that Karl Mordo manufactured; it will prevent him from changing into the Hulk but he cannot be killed.”  Bucky informed him.

“What are we going to do with him?”

Pierce spoke.  “We negotiated a settlement of sorts.  We spared his Betty Ross girlfriend for now.  In exchange, he will work for Hydra in our labs.  He realized he had no choice.  He was a grateful we eliminated General Ross and that the beast inside him is tamed for now.  But, he knew he was defeated.  We should be able to get some good work from him.  He is monitored consistently of course.  We had the Wakandan scientist overtake Stark’s Jarvis system and it is our first line of defense against Banner.”  He paused.  “Plus, I will have the girl work on a manipulation program to control the Hulk.  I think it’s important to have another enhanced individual, in addition to Strucker’s Maximoff twins around to do Hydra’s bidding.”

“I’m still surprised you were able to have her cooperation considering we killed her brother.”  Jack said.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders.  “Threaten the right people, and you can get most people to do anything.”

“How prevalent is the youth serum there, Dad?”

“Enough.  We’ll be able to use it on you and Jack when the time comes.  Let me tell you, Wakanda is a treasure trove of good things.  That is the reason I stationed a large contingent there.  I appointed the tribal native named W’Kabi to be the governor of the Wakandan territory.  He is firmly on Hydra’s side.  We intend to utilize every resource we can.”

“And Thor?”

 “He has his own shit to deal with.”  Bucky responded.  “Since he took the throne in Asgard, war has raged in many other realms.  He’s too busy to deal with Earth.  Plus, his comrades in arms are essentially gone.  We let him take Jane Foster and a few others off world, so he will leave ‘Midgard’ to us.  We may need to negotiate with him in the future, but for now, we’re good.”

“Wow…” Brock smiled, “you’ve all been busy!”  They all chuckled.  “And what of Romanoff and Stark?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed.  “They are in a maximum security facility right now.”

“Good.”  Brock nodded.  “Thank you.  I want my revenge on those two fuckers.”

“Of course, son.  Every good Hydra soldier should get rewarded.”

“Make sure they are fed and treated well for now.  I don’t want them all weak and shit when it’s time to have some fun.”

Pierce nodded.  “We’ll ensure it.”   

Jack looked at Brock as he kissed him deeply.  “I need to see Stevie.”

“Absolutely.”  Brock agreed.  “Go spend some time with him.  I’ll be in later.”  They hugged and Jack walked off.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> This fic is DARK.

Jack approached the slumbering Steve, and his heart warmed.  He missed his boy so much.  Because of the Hydra victory, many issues needed to be taken care of before he could return.  It was difficult to be away from Brock and Steve but it was necessary.

Jack sat down gently on the bed and carded his large hand through Steve’s silky smooth hair.  It caused the younger man to stir.  He whined slightly.  When he kept stimulating him, Steve swiped at his hand, trying to burrow more into the warm sheets.

“Now, that might get you punished, Stevie.”  Jack said in a serious tone.

Steve’s eyes flew open.  “Papa?”  He hurried to sit up.  “PAPA!!!!”  He said as he threw himself against Jack and settled in his lap.  He clutched at the older man as tears rushed down his face.  “Papa…”

“Hey sweetheart.”  He kissed the side of Steve’s head.  “Hey…”  He sat back and gently pried Steve off of him so he could see his face.  “Hi, baby.”  He smiled.  “Why all the tears?”  He continued as he wiped the wetness from the chiseled visage. 

“I missed you so much, Papa.”  He took a deep breath.  “It’s been so  long…so long…”

“Well, I’m back.  And I missed you so much, baby.”

Steve smiled.  “Are Bucky and Grandpa back too?” 

Jack nodded.  “Yep.”  He hugged him again.  “Were you good for Daddy?”

Steve smiled shyly.  “Most of the time.”  He nodded.  “I tried my best.  I really did.”

“I know you did, sweetheart.  But I’m sure Daddy had to punish you sometimes.”

He dropped his head a little bit.  “Sometimes.”

“Well, Daddy knows what he is doing.”  He smiled again as Jack looked at Steve’s hand.  “What is that, Stevie?”

“It’s Blankie, Papa.  Daddy got it for me.  It’s so soft.”  Steve brought it to his face and rubbed it against him.  “And it smells like you!  So when I got really sad and missed you, it made me feel better.”

“That’s so good, baby.”

“And Daddy would give me extra cuddles when I got sad.”  
Steve said as he looked down.  “I’m so happy you are back, Papa.” 

“I am too, sweetheart.”  Jack leaned in and captured Steve’s mouth causing the younger man to moan as he was devoured.  Jack took in the scent of his boy and couldn’t wait any longer.  He stood up and stripped off his clothes quickly.  He grabbed the lube and coated his cock.  He lay Steve down and raised his legs and without preparing him, he thrust into his boy.  “I missed your pussy so much, baby!”  He said as he pushed in and out eliciting cries of pain from Steve.  The pain soon turned to pleasure as Jack hit his prostate with every thrust.  Five months away from Brock and Steve was nearly unbearable.  He dreamt of returning home.  None of the women he fucked when he was gone to get his rocks off compared to Stevie’s pussy or being with his Brock.  They both groaned in ecstasy as they were joined again after their separation.  “Cum with me, baby!!!”  Steve’s cum shot out as Jack filled him.  The older man collapsed on the bed as he recovered.  He brought Steve into his arms.  He kissed his lips as they slipped into a light sleep.

*

That evening, Brock cooked a large dinner to celebrate the return of Bucky, Jack and Alexander.  Jack walked into the dining room with Steve holding his hand tightly.  He was almost afraid that if he let go, Jack would disappear.  He saw Bucky and ran up to him and hugged him tight.  They remained in an embrace for a time.  When it was time to greet Pierce, Steve stood frozen in front of him for a moment.  “Grandpa!  What happened?  You look so young!”

“Hello, Steven.”  He said in an amused tone as they embraced. 

“Wow.”

“Thank you, Steven.”  He smiled.  He hugged Steve again.  He continued to understand why Brock was so taken with the boy. 

They walked to the dining room table and enjoyed their feast.  The food was plentiful.  Bucky brought in wine they had seized from various places.  The taste was amazing.  Stevie stayed close to Jack and Bucky during the meal, his anxiety finally loosening now that everyone was home.  He thought to ask why they were gone for so long and what was happening.  He wished to know what they were doing, but he knew they wouldn’t tell him.  He wanted to find out how Grandpa looked so different.  They would say that he didn’t need to know.   He sighed internally.  He shoved those thoughts away…it made his head hurt.

*

Steve was all fours as Brock fucked his mouth and Jack thrust in and out of his tight hole.  Moans and groans of pleasure filled the room as the three were reunited.  Brock arched as he shot his load inside Steve and Jack followed suit quickly.  As they pulled out of Steve, they saw the boy released without a touch to his cock.  Steve flopped down onto the bed.  Jack grabbed a rag and cleaned them up.  Brock turned Steve as the younger man clung to Jack.  He felt secure as Brock and Jack encompassed him.  All was right with the world.  His family was home.

*

A month passed and Steve could sense a shift.  While everyone stayed home, things were much more serious.  There was a big room set up with giant screens and monitors and some workers.  Because of the extra people around certain areas, Steve had to sometimes wear clothes.  He didn’t like them.  They were itchy.  But he wanted to comply.  Sometimes he stood behind a door to try to listen to what was happening.  He had super hearing so he didn’t get caught.  He heard one of the workers call Grandpa, ‘Emperor’ one time.  Steve was a bit confused.  What had happened?

He asked Brock and Jack one night as they watched TV.  He crawled into Jack’s lap and started stroking his Papa.  Sometimes he just needed to feel Papa close.  He lowered himself on Papa’s large cock and sighed as he bottomed out.  He giggled as Brock fondled his hardening cock.

“Now how I am supposed to see the TV, silly boy?”

“I don’t know, Papa.”  He answered as he toyed with the necklace Jack wore.  Steve rubbed the Hydra insignia in between his fingers.  Jack looked at him and saw Steve biting his lip.  He knew something was up.  He turned to Brock and motioned for him to turn the TV off.

“What’s up, sweetheart?”  The older men could read Stevie so well.

“Nothing, Papa.”

“Stevie, do you know what happens when you lie?”  Brock added.

“I’m not…I mean…”  Steve couldn’t look them in the eye.

Jack grabbed Steve’s hips and pulled him off his cock, causing Steve to whimper at the loss of fullness within him.  He had him go to his knees on the carpet.

“Stevie…”  Jack said in a serious tone.  “Do you need time in your cock chair or do I need to take away your blanket?”

“No, Papa!”

“Then tell us what’s wrong.”

Steve took a deep breath.  “Nothing’s wrong…I mean…”  He bit his lip, scared of asking.  “What’s been going on?  Everyone is working all the time and I–I heard one of the workers call Grandpa ‘Emperor’.”  He looked up at Jack.  “Why were you gone for so long, Papa?”

The two men shared a look.  Brock leaned over and caressed Steve’s face.  “Now you know we don’t discuss work because you don’t need to worry about it, honey.  We are going to take care of you and protect you.”

Jack added, “Stevie, there’s nothing to worry about.  I was gone for so long to help Bucky and your Grandpa.  They needed me.  To make sure our work got done.”

“What work, Papa?”

“Stevie, those are answers for big boys.  You don’t need to worry about it.”  Brock said.

“But…I am a big boy.  Maybe I could help…and then we could always be together and you wouldn’t have to leave.”  He said with pleading eyes. 

Jack placed his hand on Steve’s face and looked at him and became a bit stern.  “Steven.  When Daddy and Papa tell you something, it is not up for discussion.  And a while ago, when Bucky asked you if you wanted to keep fighting, what did you tell him?”  Steve ducked his head.  “Well?”

“I told him I didn’t want to fight anymore.”  Steve mumbled.  “But I…”

Brock cut him off.  “ENOUGH!”  He stood up and looked down at his now trembling super soldier.  “It is NOT up for DISCUSSION!”  Jack hauled him up.  “And Steven, if you heard the workers talking, then you went wandering to the no no place.”  Brock was pissed and slapped him across the face.  “You know you’re not allowed there!”

“I’m sorry, Daddy!”  Tears poured from Steve’s eyes as he looked back and forth between the two men.  Jack grabbed Steve’s arm hard causing him to cry out.  Since he wore the cuffs, what Jack was doing really hurt.  He dragged Steve over to the adjacent room they designated as their playroom. 

They also had a punishment corner in the room.  Jack pushed him down over a bench.  “Stay there.”  He said strongly as he grabbed a paddle.   “Count them.”  He raised his arm and the whoosh of the paddle was heard throughout the room and the whack as it met his ass.  Steve cried out as the pain seared through him.

“One...”  He whimpered out as the assault continued relentlessly.  Steve practically lost consciousness when Jack stopped at twenty.  The two men had to help Steve up from the bench and they lay him face first down on the bed.  He sobbed as his reddened ass throbbed in agony.  Brock rubbed aloe on it and gingerly turned him to the side to allow him to drink some water and take pain pills. 

It took some time to calm down.  Jack and Brock sat on the bed.  Steve eventually found his way to his knees on the floor.  “I’m sorry…”

“We know you are, baby.”  Brock kissed his head.

“Don’t leave me…don’t throw me away.”

“We would never, Stevie.  We love you too much.”  Jack smiled at him.  “You are the baby of our family.  You need to leave the grown up stuff to us.”  Steve nodded frantically as he tried to stop crying.

“Sweetheart, everyone plays their part in Hydra.  Even you.”  Brock added.  “At any time, things may be asked of us.  And we will always help our family, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Family comes before anything, Stevie.  No questions asked.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“So be a good boy.”  Jack added.

“Yes, Papa.”  He answered as he grabbed the blanket that Jack now held in his hand.  “Love you.”  Steve said in his heavy voice.  He leaned forward and opened Jack’s robe.   He put his mouth around Jack’s soft cock.  He needed it.  He took some heavy breaths as he tried to calm himself.  He concentrated on the weight and scent and closed his eyes as he sucked gently.  The rhythm soothed him.  He clutched Jack’s leg and enjoyed the comfort.

*

Steve’s goal over the next few months was to behave.  He hated receiving punishments and he wanted to show everyone that he was a good boy.  He tried to hide how sad he was when Bucky and Grandpa left for a time.  But they did come back.  Steve felt lucky that Jack and Brock hadn’t left.

When Bucky and Pierce returned, Steve could tell something was happening.  He was dressed in clothes and Brock and Jack were leading him into the restricted area.  He knew never to come in the no no area after he got spanked for going there before.  He attempted to keep his nerves in check because if they wanted him to be there, then it was probably okay.  He held Brock’s hand as he saw Bucky in his Winter Soldier gear and Pierce in STRIKE gear.  They were sitting around a large table that reminded him of the war room back in WW2.  He shook his head to clear his mind.  He didn’t like thinking about all of that.

As he took his seat, he kept his head down.  He felt Jack stroking his back softly.

“There is a time where everyone contributes to our efforts.”  Pierce said.  He walked over to Stevie and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.  “Steven, I am going to ask something of you.  Are you going to be brave?”

“Yes, Grandpa.”  His heart was stuttering.

“My job is to keep our family safe; safe from our enemies that will conspire to destroy us.  Do you understand that?”   Steve nodded.  “We are restoring order in the world.  We are building a better world...a safer world.  Even if we have to tear the old one down.”  He paused as he caressed Steve’s hair.  “You helped shaped a world.  You did what was asked of you.  You worked so hard and fought for people that didn’t appreciate you.  You fought on the side of people that hurt Bucky and left him behind.”  Steve’s eyes watered as he thought of all that Bucky endured. 

Bucky stepped up to Steve’s other side.  “I know you don't want to fight anymore, Stevie.   And you don’t have to.  I’ll keep you safe.”  He smiled as he grabbed his hand.  “But I know you want to help.  To do your part.”

“I do, Bucky.”  Steve replied in a rough voice.

“Good.  I knew you would.  You would do anything for all of us, right?  So we can stay together?”

“Yes, of course.”

Pierce took his chair and sat in front of Steve.  “In the last few months, we tried to create some helper soldiers to work with us to keep everyone safe.  Bucky needs help in the field.  Your Daddy and Papa need help when they are out there.”

“And you need my help?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“I need you to be safe with your Daddy and all of us.  And we need Bucky to be safe too.  So I can’t ask him, but I can ask you.”

“Ask me what Grandpa?”

“I need some of your serum so I can make some helper soldiers.  It’ll keep our family safe.”

Steve gasped as his eyes watered.  His breath quickened.  “B-But…”

“What, Stevie?”  Pierce asked in a gentle tone.

“I want to help…b-but I don’t want to be sick again.”

Pierce smiled.  “No honey.  No.  We don’t need it all.  Just some.  Your serum is pure and perfect.”  He caressed his hair.  It made Steve feel all warm and fuzzy.  “Just think how much safer your Daddy will be if there is a helper soldier guarding him.  We have enemies that do not like order.  What if you could have helped and something happens to Daddy or Papa?  Bucky or me?”

A tear rolled down Steve’s face at the thought of it. 

“You are our brave boy, Stevie.  We don’t want you out there because we don’t want you to get hurt.  Your fighting days can be over.  This is what you can do to be brave…to help Hydra…to help your family.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Grandpa.”  His eyes slipped closed as Pierce kissed his forehead.  He felt warm as he was surrounded by those who cared about him.  Brock pulled him up and hugged him closely.  He leaned back and kissed his lips gently. 

“Hail Hydra.”  Brock said against Steve’s lips.

“Hail Hydra.”  Steve whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated  
> Brief mention of Shuri from Black Panther - her skills are required!  
> And just a reminder that this fic is dark....after all it's HYDRA

They flew to Wakanda the next day.  Shuri was tasked with the preparation of the procedure.  Steve was quiet nearly the whole journey.  He was currently curled up against Brock.  He reassured him that he wouldn’t go back to the 5’4” 90 lbs runt that he was before the war.

When they arrived, they chose to go ahead with the extraction.  Pierce did not want to spend more time in Wakanda than necessary.  He wanted to return to the mansion and then head to New York, where they would set up Hydra headquarters in the former Stark Tower.

Steve lay down on a gurney.  He was hooked up to an IV and monitoring.  A young scientist was explaining the procedure to him.  Brock stood by him the whole time.  He was stroking Steve’s hair.  He tried to quiet his nerves but Steve remembered the pain when he received the serum.  Brock told him that they would give him a hefty dose of pain medicine and make sure he was a little sleepy.  Brock was assured by Shuri that she concocted a composition that would override his metabolism.  As they were placing him to sleep, Brock removed the charmed cuffs that Steve had worn that decreased his strength.  He would no longer need them. 

At first Brock was skeptical of his Dad’s plan with Steve’s serum but he quickly warmed up to the idea.   Besides STRIKE units, it would be advantageous for them to have a super soldier unit.  Some countries would not go down quietly and a group like this, along with their enhanced, will ensure total world domination. 

After Steve was asleep, he was secured tightly.  Large vials attached to his major muscles.   The capsule enclosed around him.  Once the machines were ready, a great surge of energy traveled throughout the room.  The light show lasted for approximately one minute.  The machine started smoking.  Brock sprinted over to it to make sure Steve wasn’t hurt.  When the capsule opened, there were 9 vials of liquid that Hydra quickly removed.  And there lay Stevie still asleep.  He looked so different but not, Brock thought.  He lost a lot of bulk and height but he definitely did not appear as the sickly person from the project Rebirth photos.  Brock was relieved.  He knew one of Steve’s fears was to be like as he was in his youth. 

As they moved him to the recovery area, they measured his new height to be 5’6” and weight to be 120 lbs.  ‘Not bad.’ Brock thought.  ‘We could probably carry him around now.’  There was a moment of slight guilt, but then Brock realized that Steve did not need his 6’2” 240 lbs stature if he wasn’t going to be on the battlefield anymore.  Plus he was sure Steve would be happy to be free from the dampening cuffs.

*

The drugs Shuri used were powerful; Steve spent almost twenty four hours asleep.  During that time she ran basic tests and ensured Governor W’Kabi and Emperor Pierce that he was free of the ailments he suffered as a child. 

Steve awoke abruptly with a gasp.  He did not recognize the environment and fell to the floor as he tried to get his bearings.  He lifted his arms and saw the changes and it took a while to calm himself down.  He remembered what had happened.  Jack scooped him up in his lap and rocked him back and forth.  While he agreed to the change, it was still a shock.  Steve didn’t feel right in this new body.  Tears flowed unchecked as he concentrated on the words of his Papa in his ear.  It took some time, but he did calm. 

They spent one more day in Wakanda, and then made their way back home.

*

It took some time for Steve to acclimate to his changed body.  But one of the major advantages is that he loved being cuddled by Daddy and Papa.  He felt so warm and safe in their arms.  He didn’t mind his smaller stature really.  He knew his serum would have far reaching implications.  Steve was proud of himself for making such a big contribution to his family.  Grandpa told him that they were able to create ten new soldiers so far to help protect everyone. 

*

Steve sat on their bed Indian style as he watched Jack and Brock pack their bags.  Pierce was sending them out to survey certain areas.  He needed Brock to get into the field and learn his role.  He, along with Bucky, would act in Pierce’s place on certain affairs.  While Brock had been kept abreast of all situations, it was time he left the mansion and got out into the brave new world Hydra had created. 

While they were gone, Bucky and Pierce would take Steve as they were relocating to New York.  Hydra had commandeered Stark Tower and converted it into the main base for Hydra operations in New York.  The Triskelion will serve as the world headquarters for Hydra, but Pierce was choosing to live in New York.  He would commute back and forth as needed. 

Steve was putting on a brave face as he continued to watch his Papa and Daddy.  His heart palpated in fear knowing they would leave momentarily.  He lay down on the bed, clutching his Blankie, feeling their combined cum oozing from his hole.

“Come here, baby.”  Brock said as he zipped up his duffel.

Steve forced himself off the bed and walked over to him.  He had to look up quite a bit to the older man.  Now Brock was 4 inches taller than him and Jack, even more.  Brock leaned down to kiss his still beautiful Stevie.  While Jack and Brock loved the former super soldier muscles, they adored this Steve even more.  He was still gorgeous and his hole was still tight every time they fucked him.  Luckily there was enough retained serum to keep that fantastic feature.  And the few times they had dressed him up as ‘Stephanie’ the effect was even more striking now.  They were in absolute heaven. 

They both hugged him tightly.  They would miss him greatly, but there was work to be done.

“It’s okay, baby.”  Jack said as he ran his hand down Stevie’s face.

“I’m going to miss you.”  He answered in a solemn voice.  Jack nodded and walked them over to the bed and sat down with him.

“We will miss you too.”

“Don’t forget about me.”  His voice trembled. 

“Never, sweetheart.”  Brock answered as he sat on the other side of Steve.  “Now, I don’t think I have to tell you to be good for Bucky and Grandpa.  Do I?”  Steve shook his head.  “They are in charge of you, just like if Papa or me was here.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You show them how good of a boy you are and do as they say.”

“Okay.” 

They both took turns kissing their boy.  They grabbed their bags and took off.

*

Steve had arrived in New York with Grandpa and Bucky.  He couldn’t help but look out the window at the city he used to call home as he sat in the large vehicle.  Nothing seemed different except as they drove up to a big building, Steve saw the large Hydra insignia in place of the formerly named STARK Tower.  For a moment he thought of Tony and what could have happened but he shoved those thoughts away.  He adjusted his itchy clothes as they arrived and followed Grandpa and Bucky to the penthouse.

He heard Jarvis overhead greeting Pierce and addressing him as Emperor. 

Steve stood in the large space not knowing what to do.  If Daddy and Papa were around, he would remove his clothes.  He had a routine.  But with them, he wasn’t sure and it was causing some anxiety. 

They ignored Steve for some time and finally Bucky came over to him.  He put his arm around him and smiled.  “I’m going to take you to your room, Stevie.”  They walked towards the elevator and went down one floor.  He walked into a space nearly as large as the penthouse.  There were two bedrooms in addition to the large living area and kitchen.  He pointed to one room and said, “That’s your bedroom, Stevie.”  His suitcase of his things was already in there.  Steve just nodded as he stepped into the space.  Bucky placed a hand on his bony shoulder.  “Grandpa and I have a lot of work to do.  You be good.”

Steve’s eyes watered as Bucky walked away leaving him alone.  Steve looked around, not knowing what to do.  He stripped his clothes off and folded them neatly.  He opened his suitcase and grabbed his Blankie.  He sniffed it to catch the scent of his Papa and Daddy.  He lay down on the bed and tried to ignore the deafening quiet and fell into a restless sleep.

*

The next few weeks Steve battled loneliness as he was often alone in the apartment.  He missed Daddy and Papa so much.  He wanted to go upstairs and talk with Bucky but he didn’t want to intrude.  He knew they were busy.  He sometimes wished he could find out what was happening.  He tried to watch the news on the big screen TV but Jarvis informed him that he was not allowed to watch such programming.  The only channels available to Steve were cartoons.  So he often sat on the large couch, clutching his Blankie and watching Bugs Bunny and other things.  He was fed by a nice woman named Renata who would come in a few times a day to check in on Steve and make sure there was food available.  She was so nice and kind to Steve.  He really enjoyed when she would come. 

Tonight, Steve lay on his bed, trying to go to sleep.  He wanted so badly to be between his Daddies.  He missed kneeling and sucking on Papa’s cock; he felt so calm when he did this.  He tried to fight tears that threatened to fall.  Barely realizing what was happening, Steve’s thumb slowly drifted into his mouth and the rhythm he established sucking on it lulled him to sleep.

*

After eating lunch one afternoon, Steve lay on the couch.  The TV was on but he was not paying attention.  He was sucking his thumb trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness enveloping him. He missed sitting on Daddy’s and Papa’s cock.  The fullness he felt made him feel so safe.  He swiped the tear that fell from his eye.   He stood up and Blankie drifted to the floor.  He went into his daddies’ bedroom and looked in the closet.  There was his punishment chair.  He bit his lip, hesitating about what he was about to do.  He found a tube of lube and picked the chair up.  He placed it in front of the TV and circled his hole and worked a few fingers into himself.  He slowly lowered himself onto the dildo.  He gasped initially because he had not been breached in some time.  He let out a sigh as he felt so grounded.  He closed his eyes as he imagined it was Papa’s cock he was sitting on.  As he sat on his knees facing the TV, his thumb went into his mouth and he picked up Blankie.   Steve smiled as he watched Daffy Duck.

*

Steve knew which times of day he could bring out the chair.  He would always make sure it was not when Rinata was there.  This evening, after dinner, he sat with the cock inside him as he watched cartoons.  He had placed a pillow on the table and found himself dozing.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.  “What the fuck, Stevie!!”  Bucky exclaimed as he saw Steve draped over the coffee table, fake cock affixed inside his ass.  Steve burst up and yelped as Bucky easily lifted him off the dildo.  He threw him on the couch.  The much smaller man landed with a thump.   “Jaysus, Stevie.  What the fuck are you doing?!?!”

Steve stammered as he scooted back from Bucky.  He looked enraged and the younger man was scared.  “I-I…I-I….”

Bucky was red in the face with anger.  He picked Steve up and walked over to the elevator.  He said nothing as he angrily punched the elevator button.  He said nothing as they rode up into the penthouse.  Steve couldn’t help his sobbing as Bucky carried him over to his bedroom and threw him on the bed.  Steve looked upon Bucky with wide, terrified eyes.  Pierce stepped out of the bathroom, in only pajama pants, curious at the commotion.  His youthful, sculpted physique now rivaled the Winter Soldier’s.

“James?”  He asked as he gazed at his lover.

“I went to check on Stevie and found him sitting on a fake cock while watching TV.”  He shook his head in disapproval as Steve cowered on the bed.

Pierce turned to the younger man.  “Explain yourself, Stevie.”

Steve looked frantically between the two men.  “I…I…I’m sorry, Bucky!  I’m sorry Grandpa!”

Alexander sat on the bed near him.  Steve trembled in fear.  Pierce placed his hand on Steve’s thigh.  “Go on.”

“I…”  He tried to control his breathing.  “I miss Daddy…and Papa…”  Tears rolled down his face.  “I promise…I won’t do it again!  I promise!”

Pierce shook his head as he caressed Steve’s thin face.  “Stevie, you are such a slut for your Daddy that you needed a cock inside you.  Didn’t you?”

“No…I’m sorry…I don’t know why I did it.”  He cried out when Pierce slapped his face.

“Don’t lie to me, boy.”  Pierce hissed as he looked at the frightened former super soldier.  “Your Daddy warned me of this.  So did your Papa.”  He paused.  “Admit it, Stevie.  Did your hole feel empty?”  Steve didn’t answer, his sobs only became louder.  “I think it did.”  He said as he stood and removed his pants revealing a semi hard large cock.  He looked down at him.  “Get on your hands and knees, boy.”

Steve hiccupped as he slowly rolled over and assumed the requested position.  He briefly looked to Bucky, who stared at him and offered no comfort.

“Please, Grandpa…I’m sorry…”

Pierce ignored him as he stroked himself to hardness and gathered some precum and coated his 9 inch erection.  He grabbed onto Steve’s thin hips and shoved inside the tight hole.  Steve hollered out in pain as he screamed at the intrusion.  He was a lot bigger than the dildo.

“Oh!!!!  Grandpa…please…AHHHHH!!!!”  As he pushed in and out of the tight hole, Steve could feel himself tear a bit.  It didn’t make it any less painful.  After some time, he felt hot liquid flood his bowels.  When Pierce pulled out, Steve collapsed onto the bed, blood and cum pouring out from his hole.

Pierce stood up and walked over to Bucky.  The two kissed passionately as Bucky stripped and then they fell onto the large bed, paying no heed to the battered younger man beside him.  Steve moved out of the way, huddled against the headboard as Pierce fucked Bucky.  The room was filled with moans and groans from the energetic coupling.  When they were finished, they flopped back on the bed.  After some time, Bucky turned to Steve.

“Come here, Punk.”  Steve had no choice but to crawl over to him.  Despite having just cum, Bucky was hard again.  He turned Steve over on his back and lifted his legs and pushed into his sore hole.  Steve yelped as he was stretched again.  Bucky was as big as Pierce.  The Winter Soldier moaned as he felt the tightness around his cock.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”  Pierce said as ran a hand over Bucky’s sweaty back.  After a few minutes, he shot his cum inside of Steve.

“Clean us, Steven.”  Pierce commanded and Steve did his best to push his aching body up and leaned over and first used his tongue on Bucky and cleaned off his cock and then repeated the same on Pierce.   “Good boy.”  Pierce said in a sleepy tone.

Bucky stood and picked Steve up and carried him into the living area.  He deposited him on the couch and walked back to the bedroom and shut the door.

Steve curled upon himself; the room was chilly and he did not see a blanket.  He wasn’t sure if he could go back downstairs.  He was not allowed to ride the elevator by himself.  He tried not to cry as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.  His ass stung so much as he felt the combined cum cooling, as it oozed from his abused hole.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still under the care of Bucky and Pierce. Their abuse and manipulation continues. Poor Stevie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one minor change to story: Steve's de-serumed state: he is 5'6" 120 lbs.  
> Thank you for the feedback and kudos. It is greatly appreciated.

After that night, Steve did not return to the floor below, although Bucky allowed him to get his blanket.  Most nights, Bucky and Pierce fucked Steve and left him to sleep on the couch. 

Steve was fearful constantly, not wanting to make Bucky or Grandpa mad.  He tried to be really good and not get in the way. 

*

Steve started to worry when Renata had not shown up for a few days.  He asked Bucky carefully as to not cause any anger.  He told Steve that she was taking a few days to have some things done.  The former super soldier was confused. 

When she returned, he was shocked to see the woman who had appeared to be in her late forties, now looked like she was in her twenties.  She wore a tight shirt and Steve blushed as he saw her now ample chest accentuated by her top.  He had missed her, so he didn’t make a big deal about her changes.  He figured she went to the same person Grandpa did to look younger.

*

Luckily, Renata still came to the penthouse a few times a day because Steve was usually alone.  She made sure he ate and washed up. 

One day, when Steve entered the bathroom to shower, Renata was right behind him.

“Um…Renata?”  He asked. 

She smiled.  The woman radiated calmness and warmth every time she interacted with Stevie.  “I’m going to help you with a bath, Stevie.”

He looked confused.  “What?”

“Emperor Pierce was concerned that you needed help with bathing.”

Steve backed away slightly.  “I really don’t.”  He said in a tremulous voice.

She looked at him with pity.  “He was adamant, Stevie.  It’s important to do as your Grandpa says.”  She stepped around him and turned on the water to the enormous bathtub.  It could fit six people in it.  She ran her hand under the water and when the temperature was right, she motioned for him to step in.  “Come on.”  She said gently.

Steve’s hands shook as he pulled off his shirt and pants.  Bucky had wanted him to be dressed today.  He stood naked before Renata and couldn’t help to feel embarrassed by his small, skinny stature; she was taller than him.  He tried to cover himself as he stepped into the water.  The woman started with his hair and washed it thoroughly.  She then washed his entire body.  Steve couldn’t help but turn a crimson shade as she wiped his privates.  She scrubbed hard to get all the caked on cum that was in his crevices. 

After he stepped out, she dried him off with the softest towel he ever felt.  She led him over to a padded table.  “Lay down, Stevie.”  She spoke in her gentle voice.  

“Why?”  He asked.

“I need to get all your hair off.”  She replied.  It had been some time since Brock had waxed him.  He closed his eyes as he blushed again as Renata rid his already sparse body hair from him.

He followed her back into the bedroom and she opened a drawer and picked out a few clothing items.  She handed them to Steve and it was clear that he should put them on.  It was a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt.  When he placed it on, Steve realized that the t-shirt had a toy dinosaur on it.  He looked up at the housekeeper and said, “Renata, I…I don’t want to wear this.”

She chuckled.  “It’s okay, Stevie.  Your Grandpa asked me to put you in these.”

Steve bit his lip as his eyes watered. 

“I’m going to make your lunch, Stevie.  I’ll be back soon.”  She stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door.

Steve sat on the bed, but then slid down.  He leaned his head on the edge of the bed as his thumb slipped into his mouth.

*

After lunch, Steve stayed in the bedroom all day.  He heard noises coming from the living area but didn’t know the cause.  He dozed off a few times until he finally awoke.  The diminishing sun out the window alerted him that it was evening.  The door opened and Bucky walked through.

“Hey, punk.”  Bucky said as he smiled slightly.  He walked into the closet and a few minutes later, he emerged in his sleeping pants and nothing else.  “Come on.  I’m starving.”  He turned around and walked to the kitchen.  He got out the food that Renata left and warmed it.  As they sat down to eat, Steve looked up.  “Where’s Grandpa?”

“He had some things to take care of.”  Bucky replied as he continued his meal. 

When they were finished, Bucky looked at Steve and said, “Let me show you your new room.”

“Downstairs?”  He asked in a nervous tone.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to return there.  It was so lonely.

“No.  Grandpa furnished the bedroom next to ours.”  He led them to the room and opened the door.  Steve gasped when he saw the décor.  It appeared to look like a child’s room.  The bed was in a shape of a racecar and the furniture was colorful.  There was a large table that had drawing materials and a big comfy chair in the corner.  Steve wasn’t sure what to say.  Bucky gazed at him with serious eyes.  “Well?”

Steve was at a loss for words.  His eyes watered as he tried to make his mouth work. 

“Well, shit, Stevie.  How about a thank you, huh?”

“Bucky…”  He shook his head as he forced his brain to function, “I’m not a baby.  This is a baby room.”  He took a few steps back when he realized he said that out loud.  “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean it.” 

Bucky did not reply.  He took Steve’s hand and led him over to the couches.  He pushed his pants down and started stroking himself as he sat down.  He looked at the smaller man.  “Take off your pants, Stevie.”  He complied and stood in front of Bucky in the dinosaur shirt.  Bucky leaned forward and easily picked him up.  He rested his ass against his hard cock.   He pushed Steve down causing him to cry out at the stretch.  Steve’s small body trembled as Bucky’s massive cock twitched inside of him.  He gazed down, not able to meet his face.  The comfort he felt sitting on Daddy and Papa’s cock was not there.

“Grandpa is going to be disappointed if you don’t like the special room he made for you.”

As he slowly looked up, a tear fell from Steve’s eye.  “I…I am grateful.”  He was at least happy he wouldn’t be relegated to the sofa every night.  “But…Bucky…I’m not a baby...”

The super soldier ran his hand down Steve’s gaunt face.  “You are the baby of the family, Stevie.  We are just trying to take care of you and keep you safe.”

He took deep breaths.  “But…you’re hurting me…what did I do wrong?”

“Hurting you?”  He asked in disbelief.  “Stevie, order comes through pain sometimes.  Alex and I are keeping you out of harm’s way.  We are keeping you safe.”  He paused.  “It’s because you are so little now, Stevie.  Maybe we haven’t been patient enough with you.”  He said as he stroked his face. 

“Everyone is always gone.”  He whispered.  “I miss Daddy and Papa.”

“They are out in the world doing good work for Hydra.  And Grandpa and I have so much work to do as well.  It’s what grownups need to do, Stevie.”

He shook his head.  “I’m not a baby.”  He choked out, his voice cracking with emotion.

“Says our little boy who sucks his thumb.”  Bucky said in a tone that caused Steve’s lips to tremble as he fought back more tears.  “Oh, Stevie.”  He chuckled.  “You are so sweet.  Let us worry about everything.”

“I can help…I can be a big boy.”

“You already did, sweetheart.  You made sure Hydra has many soldiers to help make the world a better place.  Now there is no need to worry about anything else except being a good little boy for us.  Okay?”  Bucky licked his palm and placed his big hand on Steve’s semi hard cock.  In his de-serumed state, his dick had shrunk significantly in size.  He hadn’t cum much since Daddy and Papa left.  Bucky and Grandpa didn’t pay attention to his cock much; at least he wasn’t caged though.  Steve moaned as Bucky stroked him to hardness.  It had been some time since he felt something so good. 

“Bucky…”  He arched as he felt himself close.  “Please, Bucky…please!!!”  With a few more strokes, Steve’s cum shot out.  He cried out in pleasure.  He plopped down onto Bucky’s shoulder as he waited for his breathing to slow down.  He held his hand up to Steve and the younger man sucked and licked Bucky clean.  The large man then stood up with his cock still embedded inside Steve and made his way to the bedroom.  He placed him down on the massive bed and started thrusting in and out.  After Bucky’s cum filled him, he pulled out.  Steve was going to get up and he felt Bucky pull him close. 

“Just this once, punk.”  He said as Steve turned towards him and snuggled into the warmth.

*

As time went on, Steve got used to sleeping in the racecar bed.  It was comfortable and better than the couch.  He enjoyed his activity table and drew to his heart’s content.

*

One morning, after receiving a bath by Renata, she dressed him this time in a shirt with a picture of hippos in and navy shorts.  Steve’s protest died on his lips when he saw Bucky and Pierce walking towards him.  Renata had him sit down and she put knee socks and laced up some tennis shoes.

She stood and smiled at the older man.  “All ready, your Highness.”  She said as she curtsied to him.

“Thank you, Renata.”  He replied. 

“Let’s go, Stevie.”  Bucky said as he stood next to him.

Steve looked up at Bucky with confusion on his entire face.  “Where are we going?”  He sounded nervous but was slightly excited.  For however long they were in New York, Steve had never left the Tower.  Heck, he had barely been outside except for the few times Renata allowed him on the terrace.  He bit his lip as he followed Bucky and Pierce into the elevator.  He stood behind the men wishing he had his blanket.  His nerves increased as they reached the lower level and traveled towards a waiting limo.   His heart was furiously beating as they made their way from underground out onto the streets of New York. 

Their journey lasted about an hour.  Bucky and Pierce discussed things the entire trip, while Steve tuned them out and dozed a bit.  Whatever they were talking about did not involve him.

When they stepped out of the car, Steve looked up and gasped.  With watery eyes he looked at the Winter Soldier.   “Bucky?”  He said in utter disbelief, a large smile traversing his face.  “Is this for real?”

“Yeah, punk.  Happy Belated Birthday.”  Bucky smiled widely as Steve nearly ran inside the entrance of Coney Island.  Bucky caught up to him and grabbed his hand, while Pierce trailed behind him walking slowly.

“Where are all the people?”  Steve asked with innocent eyes.

“We have the place to ourselves for as long as you want it.”

“Really?!”  Steve couldn’t help the feeling of giddiness throughout his body.  He started to pull Bucky as well as he could.  “Do they still have the Cyclone?!?!”

*

Steve spent many glorious hours riding the attractions with Bucky and eating cotton candy and hot dogs.  Pierce, surprisingly, spent the entire time with them.  While he did not go on rides, he watched them with an amused smile, often stopping to talk on his phone conducting business.  Steve was so caught up in enjoying himself, he did not pay attention to all the men and women bowing and curtsying to Alexander or the fear on their faces as he strolled throughout the park ensuring that Stevie had a good time.  The former super soldier didn’t even notice the guards that accompanied them. 

On the way back, Steve was exhausted.  He curled up on the limo seat and sucked his thumb as he fell to asleep.  Bucky couldn’t help but stroke Stevie’s soft hair.  He looked up and met Pierce’s gaze.  The older man leaned over and kissed Bucky on the lips.

They couldn’t rouse Steve from his slumber, so when they returned to the Penthouse, Bucky placed him in bed.

*

In the morning, Steve couldn’t stop talking about how wonderful Coney Island was.  After breakfast, Pierce and Bucky brought Steve to their bedroom.  Pierce lay against the headboard.  “Come here, Stevie.  Show Grandpa how grateful you are for your big treat yesterday.”

Steve crawled over to Pierce and leaned over and took the hard cock in his mouth.  He licked and sucked and wanted to show Grandpa how happy he was that he had such a birthday surprise.  As he blew him, Bucky circled his pucker and inserted a finger, causing Stevie to gasp and Pierce’s cock went further down his throat.  He practically screamed as Bucky thrust hard inside him with his large cock.  They both enjoyed Stevie’s holes as the younger man tried to accommodate and please them.  Pierce came first followed closely by Bucky.  Steve fell to the bed when Bucky withdrew his softening cock.  After a few minutes, Pierce gently tapped Steve’s face, “Go get cleaned up by Renata, Stevie.”

“Okay, Grandpa.”  He said in a raspy voice as he struggled to leave the bed.  The soreness he felt was immense.  He left the bedroom and walked towards Renata.  She was used to seeing the younger boy with no clothes so it didn’t surprise her at all.  She stroked his hair as she looked down at him.  “Come on, Stevie.  Let’s get you in the bath.  You are going to make a mess.”  She looked down at the cum oozing down his leg.

*

Steve felt so much better after his bath.  He settled in front of the TV and was deciding which cartoon show to watch.  Pierce walked in with Bucky.  Alexander was in a tailored suit and Bucky was dressed like the Winter Soldier.

As Steve sucked his thumb, he looked at the two men.  Pierce shook his head slightly and went over to a drawer and picked something up.  He walked over to Steve and sat down.  He gently pulled the younger man’s thumb from his mouth.  “Stevie, that’s not sanitary.  I don’t want you to do that anymore.”  Steve’s eyes watered as he bit his lip.  He blinked quickly to try to keep from crying.

“Okay, Grandpa.”  He said quietly with a shaky voice.  He didn’t want him to be mad.

Pierce smiled.  “I know what you need.”  He opened a small box and pulled out a pacifier.  He stroked Steve’s face as he gently cautioned him to open his mouth and slipped it in.  “Much better.  I don’t want you using that yucky thumb in your mouth.  That has germs.”

Steve stared at Pierce with wide eyes as he tentatively started to suck.  His face blushed because he felt so embarrassed.  Pacifiers were for babies!  He looked down as a tear slipped from his eye.  “Why so sad, sweetheart?”  He looked at him.  “This will be better for you.  Grandpa knows what best for you, don’t I?”

Steve nodded his head.

 “I think it is time for your breakfast, sweetheart.”

Steve nodded absently as he walked towards the kitchen where Renata was preparing his meal.  He sat down on his chair and smiled as she placed his plate in front of him.  He looked down to see bacon, eggs and pancakes.  She was a great cook.  He took a few bites and looked up at the woman.  “May I please have some milk?” 

Renata smiled at him and then gazed over at Pierce.  The Emperor nodded his head and then Renata went to the fridge and pulled something out.  After warming it, she placed it in front of Steve and the younger man stopped eating as he stared in disbelief.  “Um…that’s a baby bottle.”  Steve shook his head as he stood and backed up.  “I…I’m not using that.”

“Excuse me?”  Pierce said in a tense tone as he walked over to Stevie.  He trembled as he saw the anger on Pierce’s face.

“I’m sorry, Grandpa!”  He cried out as Alexander grabbed his waist and picked Steve up.  He brought him to the couch and easily placed him on his lap stomach down.

Pierce dragged Steve’s shorts down and whacked him fifteen times on his bare ass, causing him to cry out in agony as his backside was abused and turned red/purple.  When he was done, Pierce dropped him to the ground.  Steve struggled to get up as the pain was immense; it took a few moments just to place his shorts back on.  Pierce returned to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee Renata had prepared and calmly sat down with the paper and said nothing to the distressed boy on the floor. 

Steve couldn’t stop crying, big ugly sobs coming from him.  He knew he angered Grandpa and he was terrified.  His body hurt so much, he could not manage to stand up.  He dragged and crawled back to the kitchen and knelt by Pierce’s legs.  He grasped them and placed his head against the legs.  “I’m sorry Grandpa…”  He choked out as he tried to calm himself down.  “Please…Grandpa…”  Steve looked up with pleading eyes as tears continued to flow unchecked.  Pierce ignored him for a few minutes when he finally gazed down.  His eyes were cold and Steve’s heart raced even more.

“I will NOT tolerate insubordination, Stevie.  I’m the head of this family.  My job is to take care of you, Bucky, Brock and Jack.  Especially you.  Our special baby boy.”  He leaned down and caressed Steve’s wet cheek.  “You will be punished if you disobey or talk back.”  He pet his hair.  “I went easy on you.”  He informed him.  “Do NOT test me, boy.”

Steve was shaking all over.  He nodded frantically and let out a sigh of relief when Pierce easily picked him up and placed him in his lap.  Steve couldn’t help that his tears started anew as he clung to Grandpa as the older man wrapped his arms around his skinny body.  He buried his face in Pierce’s neck as he whispered that he was sorry numerous times.  He tried to ignore the pain in his backside.

Pierce leaned up and held his hand out to Renata.  She placed the bottle in his hand.  He placed the nipple in front of Steve’s mouth and gently placed it inside.  “Go ahead, Stevie,” he said as the younger man tried to take calming breaths.  He started to drink and warm milk hit his palate.  He began a rhythm of sucking and soon found that he had finished the whole thing.  Pierce placed the bottle on the table and gently grasped Steve’s arms to push him up.  “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”  He smiled as he wiped some remnants from Steve’s mouth.  Stevie bit his lip as he looked down and shook his head.  Pierce kissed his forehead.  “Go to your room and lay down.  Renata will check in on you later.”  He helped Steve off his lap and watched him limp off to his room.

 Pierce stood up and he and Bucky departed for the day.

*

Steve got used to the bottle.  Renata always warmed the milk and it was like getting a treat and using his pacifier all rolled into one.

*

One evening, Pierce and Bucky walked into the Penthouse around 8 pm.  Renata usually left when they came home for the evening.  Tonight was different.  She was sitting with Steve watching cartoons.  This time, she made no move to depart.  Steve shrugged his shoulders and decided not to be concerned about the change in routine.  Pierce and Bucky went to their room, presumably to change.  After a few minutes, Renata stood up.  “Come on, Stevie, your Grandpa wants you in his room.”  She grabbed his hand and led him over to the room. 

Bucky and Pierce were both in pants only.  Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Pierce was standing near the bathroom.  Steve looked around not sure what to think.  While he knows Renata is aware of what happens sometimes when he is with them, he did not understand why she was here as well.

“Has he had his nighttime bottle yet, Renata?”

“No, your Highness, he has not.”

Pierce smiled.  “Good.  Let’s see if what we did works.”

“Of course.”  His faithful servant replied. 

“Why don’t you come sit against the headboard.”  She let go of Stevie’s hand and obeyed the command.

Steve’s breathing picked up.  He just didn’t understand what was happening.   Bucky then stood next to Steve, his imposing figure towering over the frightened one.  He placed his hand on his shoulder.  Soon, he led Steve over to the side of the bed, facing Renata.  “She’s going to hold you, Stevie.”  Panicked eyes look up at him.  Not wanting to risk punishment, he climbed onto the bed.  She had opened her legs and arms and he proceeded to lay on his side as she cradled him…as best as you can cradle a 120 lbs person.  Pierce knelt on the bed on her other side.  He reached down and started unbuttoning her blouse, soon exposing her large breasts.  The size contrasted her trim body.  Steve could see and smell milk leaking from her nipples.  She grabbed one and encouraged Steve to latch on.  Steve was wide eyes as he looked at Pierce and Bucky in disbelief. 

“It’s okay, Stevie.  It’s just like using your bottle.”  Renata encouraged as she ran her nipple over his mouth.  He reluctantly opened up.  Too fearful to disobey, he started to suck the supple nipple.  Renata couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her as his tongue ran over her engorged breast. 

Pierce gazed at Bucky with lust in his eyes as he walked over to the bed where the other was.  He could see the tent in Bucky’s pants.  His own arousal was beginning as well.  Bucky stood and the two men kissed passionately as they watched Stevie feed from her.

She ran her free hand over his face and back as he suckled the warm milk from her.  He was mortified of what was occurring, but he let his eyes slip close and enjoyed the soft caresses and the milk hitting his belly.  After ten minutes, Stevie’s head pulled back.  Milk dribbled down his chin as Renata wiped it away with her hand.  “Such a good boy. “  She said.  “Are you still hungry?”  Steve hesitated as he tentatively nodded.  She maneuvered him to the other side and took the opposite breast into his mouth.  Pierce had sat on the large chair in the room and Bucky was riding him.  Both men were facing the bed, moaning during their coupling.  Alex came inside him as he jacked Bucky whose cum shot to the floor.

When it was obvious Steve was finished, Pierce looked at Renata.  “Take the boy to bed and return here.”

She gently patted Steve’s face to get his attention.  He had a dazed look upon his visage.  They exited the bed as she led him to his bedroom.  She placed Steve in bed and tucked him in.  She buttoned her shirt cover her breasts with trembling hands.  She hoped she did not disappoint the Emperor.  She wanted to be a good citizen…a good servant.  She knew she had one of the best jobs serving the Emperors’ family.  She knew the fate of people who fell out of favor of the ruling family and of Hydra.  She did not want to end up in the detention centers.  She took a deep breath before returning.   

*

Bucky groaned as he lay down on the bed.  “That was so fucking hot, Alex.”

“Indeed it was, my love.”

*

Renata returned to the large bedroom to see the Emperor standing by the bed, his thick cock at attention.  Bucky was sitting.  She slowly walked up to Pierce.  Pierce stepped up to her.  He reached out and ran his thumb over her now clothed right nipple, causing her to gasp slightly.   “The medicine worked well, Renata.  Well done.”

“Thank you, your Highness.  I wanted to do my duty to you.”

“Thank you.  You can go home now.  We will see you in the morning.”  She curtsied and rushed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see Brock and Jack in the next chapter. Steve will not be in diapers at all in this verse


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Jack finally return home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexist language

As Renata continued to attend to Stevie, a feeling of protectiveness surged within her.  She saw how the Emperor and his consort treated the younger man.  She often held him after he limped to her after they had their fun with him.  She would gently wipe his sore bottom, ignoring the blood on the towel and put some salve on it to lessen the pain of the abuse he endured when both men would fuck Stevie. 

At times they would be gone for weeks at a time, so Renata moved into the Tower and was given an apartment three floors below the Penthouse.  She knew she should feel special and grateful.  Many people who disagreed with Hydra were either killed or herded into certain sections of the city or taken to detention centers and disappeared all together.  Poverty and despair was everywhere.  Those who were in favor of Hydra were living well.  It saddened her that the lessons of history were forgotten and Hydra was bringing back horrors of the previous century. 

She often had to shove those thoughts away.  She did not have much family.  They were across the world in Eastern Europe and she was not sure of their fate.  At this time, she needed to survive.  And she wanted to keep Stevie safe.  He was so sweet and suffered at the hands of Pierce.  The young man used to ask about his Daddy and Papa but after awhile, she noticed he stopped.  She had often witnessed the reactions by Barnes to those questions.  Steve knew he should simply keep his mouth shut on certain matters. 

She knew how lonely he was.  She wished he could have a companion more on his level but Renata knew Pierce would not allow it.  He barely let the boy out of the Tower.  She tried as much as she could to get him on the terrace so he could have fresh air.

Ultimately, she knew her job was to serve Hydra.  When Pierce gave her the option to undergo the breast enlargement procedure, she knew if she disobeyed she may have been killed.  He sweetened the deal by reversing her signs of aging.  Ultimately, she knew she had no choice.  At first, she was mortified having to breast feed what was essentially an adult male who was manipulated into having a mind of a child.  She was used to it now, and actually enjoyed the bonding time with Stevie. 

She herself had been a mother once.  Her child was hit by a car when she was five.  It nearly destroyed her.  The ache would never dissipate, but taking care of Stevie lessened the hurt.  She knew she was a big support to him and she would do anything to keep him safe and happy.

She wiped her hands with a dish rag as she placed it on the counter.  She walked over to him as he dozed on the couch, watching an endless loop of cartoons.  She patted his head gently and his eyes fluttered open.  His big blue eyes looked upon her and he smiled. 

“Time to eat, sweetie.”

Steve nodded as he rubbed his eyes and stood up. She took his hand and walked over to his bedroom.  

She removed her shirt as she sat down.  She held her breast as Steve’s  warm mouth enveloped it.  The boy let out a sigh as he began the slow rhythm of sucking.  With his free hand he liked hold on to the other breast, innocent little strokes caressing the flesh.  Renata was human…sometimes she felt her body reacting to the stimulation.  She was ashamed of it.  She wanted to keep it to herself but Commander Barnes cornered her one day and realized her secret.  Since then, he had taken advantage of her.  She was powerless to fight him.  His body loomed over her small one.  If she had not accepted his advances, she would be living on the streets or worse.  And she did not want to risk leaving Steve alone with these men. 

Barnes was smart.  He made sure to go to her quarters after Stevie was in bed at night so the younger man was unaware.  She felt such relief when he was on assignment.

She shook her head of these thoughts.  Pierce and Barnes had been away for a few days, so she and Stevie had a peaceful time.  She looked down at him as he pulled back.  She reached over to the small stand next to the chair and picked up a burp towel and gently wiped his chin.

“Mama…”  He said quietly.  “I’m still hungry.”

“I know, Stevie.”  She smiled as he switched sides.  She did not discourage him when one day when he addressed her this way.  It seemed to slip out and he became so embarrassed.  She reassured him that she wasn’t mad at him.  She did caution him not to say it in front of Pierce or Bucky for both their sakes.  She was not sure how they would react.  So far, Steve had done well.

He took the other breast in his mouth and continued feeding.  She relaxed and reclined fully in the comfy chair and started rocking back and forth.  She hummed a song as they both drifted.

Her eyes opened when Steve whimpered.  “What’s wrong, baby?”

Steve sniffled.  “I miss Papa and Daddy, Mommy.”  He said as a tear ran down his face. 

She looked at him with such sad eyes.  It had been the first time in awhile he had mentioned them.  “I know, honey.  Hopefully they will be home soon.”  While she wished for Stevie’s sake that they returned, she feared they would treat her similarly to Pierce and Bucky.  But, right now she was concerned for Stevie.  “Everything will be alright.  I promise.”

His big blue eyes gazed up at her.  “You won’t leave me, will you?”

“Never.”  She said with a smile as she stroked his face and brought him back to suckle on her breast.

*

It was an early morning, when Jack and Brock finally returned.  They were weary but happy to be home.  As they rode to their floor in the elevator, Brock spoke.  “Jarvis, where is Stevie?”

“Master Steven is in the penthouse.  He is currently sleeping.”

“How about my Dad and Bucky?” 

“The Emperor and Commander Barnes are currently dressing for the day.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

“You are welcome Commander Rumlow.  Agent Rollins.  Welcome home.”

*

They dropped their gear first on their floor and then proceeded up to the Penthouse.  After they reunited, Bucky pointed them into the direction of Steve’s room.  The two men opened the door quietly as not to waken their boy. 

Brock looked around and was stunned to see Stevie’s little body in a racecar bed, doodles and pictures strewn across the room, and was most shocked to see a pacifier with the Hydra insignia in the middle of it inside his mouth.  He looked wide eyed at Rollins who seemed confused as well.  WTF?

Brock closed the door and strode to the kitchen where the two men were having coffee.  “What the fuck did you do?”  He hissed at his father.  Pierce took a sip. 

“I took care of my Grandson.”

“By turning him into some fucking toddler?!?  Jesus, Dad!”  


Pierce chuckled as his eyebrow rose.  “Excuse me, son, do you not have him address you two as Daddy and Papa?”  He said with disdain in his voice.

Jack was pissed but didn’t dare to interject.

“He was lonely.”  Bucky added.  “We took care of him well.”

Brock shook his head.  “I swear to god, Buck, if he is wearing diapers, I will tear you to fucking pieces.”  He warned as he stepped up to his stepfather.  He scowled when Bucky reached out and ruffled Rumlow’s hair and chuckled.

“Whatever, Junior.”  Bucky replied smugly as he turned and grabbed his coffee and went to sit down at the marble counter. 

“Enough, Brock.”  Pierce warned.  “Stevie is perfect the way he is.  He’s contributed greatly to this family so he deserves to be taken care of properly.”  He patted Brock’s shoulder.  “His nanny has performed in that capacity wonderfully.”

“Nanny?!”  Brock replied in an exasperated tone. 

“Renata is a wonderful servant and has treated us well, Brock.  What did you expect us to do?  You and Jack were gone for quite some time. James and I had work to do as well.  We could not keep him company constantly.   Plus, you coddle him too much.”

“Me?”  Brock answered.  “You have him sucking on a fucking pacifier!”

“Well, he started gnawing on his thumb in your absence, so you can hardly blame me for accommodating his habit.” 

“If I hadn’t been gone so long…”  Brock mused as he tried to reign in his emotions.

Pierce calmly placed his mug down.  “You are the son of an Emperor.  You cannot understand how the new world order works if you are continuously here fucking and spoiling the boy.  You have a duty to keep Hydra functioning and strong.  While we can eliminate some of our enemies easily, we cannot account for those who will try to rebel against our rule.  That will be the real fight in order to fully conquer the world.”

Brock took deep breaths as Jack grabbed his hand.  The taller man said nothing as he led them back towards Stevie’s room.  Before Brock had a chance to speak, Jack said quietly, “Don’t worry about it.  We’re here now.  That’s all that matters.”

Brock looked up at Jack with pain in his eyes.  “We’ll take him with us next time.”  Jack gave him an incredulous look.  “I know…we’ll figure something out.”  He opened the door slowly and they made their way over to the bed.  Each sat down on either side of their boy.  They loved how small he was now.  While they adored his muscles, he was even more endearing in pre-serum like state.  Jack gently rubbed his clothed back.  Steve’s eyes fluttered opened.  When he saw them he quickly sat up, pacifier falling from his mouth.  He squealed in delight as he rushed into Brock’s arms.  Steve beamed as he saw both men.  After hugging Brock, he wound his arms tightly around Jack’s neck.

“Papa!!  Daddy!!”  His voice choked.  “I’m so happy you’re home.”  He said so sweetly, it made Brock ache a bit but he managed to smile at him, as did Jack.  He glanced down at Steve’s shirt and it had a decal of Looney Toons characters; his smile fell from his face.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?”  Steve asked as a concerned look descended upon his face.

“Nothing, sweetheart.  Just happy to see you.”  He caressed his hair as Steve climbed into his lap.  He wasn’t wearing bottoms and they both could see cum oozing from his used hole.  They knew it was his father’s and Bucky’s right to fuck their boy, but it still bothered them.  “Nothing is wrong, sweet boy.”  As they continued their reunion, there was a knock on the door.

“Stevie,” Renata strolled in, “it’s time for your bath and then you can feed.”  She smiled warmly at the two men.  She must have known who Brock was, because she curtsied to him.

“Renata, Daddy and Papa just got home.”  Steve whined as he grabbed on tighter. 

She tilted her head.  “Stevie, I’m sure they would like you to be a clean little boy for them.”

“Go on, baby.”  Jack said as he extricated Steve from Brock and placed him feet first on the ground.

With one last look at them, Stevie grabbed Renata’s hand and went to take a bath.

*

After he was clean, Renata led him back to his room.  She sat on the oversized comfy rocking chair and removed her shirt.  From the door, Brock and Jack watched as Stevie climbed into her lap and she cradled him like a baby.  She grasped her left breast and Stevie leaned in and started sucking on it.  The two men looked at each other.  They startled slightly when Bucky’s voice permeated the silence.  “Isn’t that hot?”  Brock turned angry eyes on Bucky as he shoved him away from the door.  The three stepped from the room and returned to the kitchen.

“That is fucking sick, Dad…even for you!”  He said in between clenched teeth. 

Pierce turned bored eyes to his son.  “You are not above punishments, Brock.”  He warned. 

“Stevie belongs to me and Jack…”  He became at a loss for words.

“May I remind you, _son_ , your Stevie wouldn’t even be here if I had kept him on the list.  As the head of the family, I can see fit to do as I please.  This is not a democracy.”  He huffed.  “You are lucky he isn’t in diapers.”

“He might as well be as every other aspect of him is a baby!!”

“I don’t want to wipe anyone else’s shit except my own.”  He replied.  “You are on thin ice, kid.  You are lucky I have a soft spot for the boy.  If he wasn’t such fun to mold and fuck, I might have killed him a long time ago.”  He paused as he smiled in an evil manner.  “And besides…you can’t tell me seeing her fine rack and Stevie sucking on them isn’t a turn on.”

“It’s not.”  He answered in a serious tone.

“Fucking liar.”  Bucky interjected as he laughed.  “Go watch a little more and see.  Renata gets so fucking wet after she feeds Stevie.  She tastes great.  And her cunt is so tight.”  Brock looked at them both with an exasperated look on his face.

Pierce shrugged.  “I don’t like pussy but Bucky partakes sometimes.”  He smirked as Bucky grinned widely.

Brock and Jack returned to the room and watched their boy feed.  His eyes were closed and he looked blissful.  He had one arm around her waist and the other hand alternated between playing with her necklace and holding onto the opposite breast.  When he seemed to be done, Renata looked down at Stevie with such love.  She kissed his forehead. 

*

Later that evening after dinner, all the men sat around drinking.  Steve was curled against Jack, looking impossibly small.  He yawned and Jack couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he was.  He looked at Brock and they nodded and he stood with Stevie in his arms.  They couldn’t wait to take him to their room and feel his tightness around their cocks. 

“We’re going to head downstairs.” Brock announced.

“Leaving so soon, son?”  Pierce said as he smirked.  “Come here, Stevie.”  Jack had no choice to let the sleepy boy down.  With an anxious glance towards Jack and Brock, Steve slowly walked over to Pierce.  “Good boy, Stevie.”  He said calmly.  “Take off your clothes, sweetheart.”

Steve bit his lip as his hands shook slightly as he removed his shirt and shorts.  He was not wearing any underwear.  Pierce had moved on the couch so he was laying against one of the arm rests.  He unzipped his pants and brought out his erection.  He stroked it and gathered some precum at the tip.  “Go ahead, Stevie.  Make Grandpa feel good.”  Steve’s eyes watered as he crawled onto the couch and went to his knees.  He leaned down as Pierce guided his hard cock inside his mouth.  Pierce closed his eyes and groaned, loving the boy’s hot, small mouth strain to swallow his girth.  The feeling never got old.  He opened his eyes and met Bucky’s gaze.  The Winter Soldier nodded his head and began removing his pants.  He positioned himself behind Steve and with no preparation, shoved his 10 inch cock inside Steve, causing the young boy to scream out in pain.  That only let Pierce penetrate deeper. 

Brock was slowly fuming as he watched them defile his boy.  He started forward, but was held back by Jack.  The taller man moved behind him and embraced him.  He leaned down and whispered calming words to his lover.  They were powerless as they saw Bucky thrust in and out, blood obviously staining his monster cock.  Steve’s small body trembled as he was spit roasted.  Brock let out a breath he did not realize he was holding when they both came inside his boy.  Bucky pulled out roughly after Pierce, causing Steve to tumble to the ground, small sobs escaping the former super soldier.

Alexander sat up, tucked himself in and after his breathing calmed, he turned to his son, “Good night, son.  Jack.  See you in the morning.”  With a smile to them, he stood up and grabbed Bucky’s hand.  Brock started walking over to Steve, but his father stopped him by placing his hand up.  “Go on, Stevie.  Go back to your Daddy.”

A sob and whimper poured out of him as he tried to stand, but the pain in his backside was too great.  All he could manage to do was crawl back to where Jack and Brock stood, trying to hold back his cries of pain and humiliation but unfortunately failing miserably.  By the time he reached Jack’s feet, Bucky and Pierce were gone.  Jack was careful as he picked him up.  He cradled him against his chest and the three made their way back downstairs.

*

Brock was at a loss for words as they brought Steve to the bathroom in their apartment.  They wanted to clean him up.  He started the bath as Jack continued to hold their boy.  When the water was ready, Jack handed Stevie to a stripped down Brock.  They entered the ridiculously large bath.  Steve clung to Brock even as he sat down in the warm water.  Brock and Jack managed to bath him while Steve said nothing.  He just lay against Brock’s chest staring beyond him.  When Jack used a washcloth to wipe his ass, Steve tensed up and tried to suppress the sound of pain.  The larger man proceeded as gently as he could.  When they were done, Jack exited first and picked him up from Brock.  They brought him back to the bed and dried him off.  They placed a healing cream on his torn pucker; they did this even knowing by morning, he would be tight and healed.  He may be a little sore, but he had just enough serum left to allow him accelerated healing. 

Brock and Jack shared a look.  Rumlow was prepared to say something but Jack held his hand up and Jack shook his head, while gesturing to the room.  They silently prepared for bed.  They ensured their little boy was between them, and they drifted to sleep in each other’s embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie gets to take a trip. Some fluff--what can qualify as fluff in this universe ;-) --to end this installment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.

Brock waited a few weeks before confronting his father with a request.  He discussed this with Jack when they were out of the Tower.  Brock was paranoid that Jarvis was monitoring them. 

He tried his best not to seem angry about what had been transpiring.  He knew his father was putting him in his place.  He knew that he was truly powerless against him.  He was terrified at what happened to Stevie during his absence.  And the callous way he took his boy in front of him and had done so on subsequent days…Brock could not get the image out of his head.  His father encouraged him and Jack to participate in a family gang bang of sorts but they couldn’t bring themselves to do it.  Even Jack and Brock had a line they would not cross.

“Dad?”  Brock asked as he entered his Pierce’s office.

“Hello, son.  What can I do for you?”

Brock steadied his voice.  “We’d like to go visit California.  With Stevie.”

Pierce’s eyes narrowed.  “And why would I allow that?”

“I’d like to give Stevie a vacation and it will also give me an opportunity to inspect some of the western territories.  There are some reports of rebel activity in Northern California.”

“Yes, I am aware of it.  That is actually a good idea.”

“Plus, Stevie needs some sunshine.  He’s been cooped up for over 1 ½ years.”

“You coddle him too much, my son.”  Brock shrugged his shoulders but smiled at his dad.  “But…I was thinking that he’d be good PR.” Pierce said in an abrupt change of subject.

Brock’s eyebrows rose.  “How?” 

“Among many things, the public thinks we are rounding up mentally challenged people and eliminating them.”

“Well…aren’t we?”  He replied.

“Yes, of course.  They are a drain on our society.”  Pierce responded like the cold , heartless man he was.  “But, if we parade Stevie around a little bit, we will appear sympathetic to those with challenges.  After all, he is so childlike now, that he could pass for one of them.  When you go in public, I will arrange for some press to follow you.  It’ll soften our image a bit.”  He chuckled.  “Let me know if you go to Disneyland or places like that.  I’ll fly out and introduce my Grandson to the world.”  He added.  “Our trip to Coney Island was under the radar.”

Brock took a deep breath. “Sounds like a plan.”

“James and I are going to take a little trip for R & R ourselves.”

“Where are you headed?”

“James wants to go to Europe, he wants to go to the South of France.”

“Good choice.”

“Plus, there are few fires to be put out in that part of the world as well.    James is eager to have a little fun. He wants to take Stark with us.”  He paused.  “You and Jack have done a great job training him.  You were busy little bees while you were gone.  I am shocked with all the work that you accomplished that you had time for the side project.”

“Believe me, that was a good time.”  Brock smirked.  “Jack and I made it a priority but STRIKE helped as well.”  He chuckled.  “We can’t take all the credit.”

“Indeed.”  Pierce responded, pleased to see the cruelty within his boy.  He was starting to think Rogers had irreparably changed his boy.

“James enjoys new toys here and there.  Hopefully Stark will continue to fit the bill.”

“He will.”  Brock replied.

“And Romanoff is continuing to perform well?”

“Absolutely.”

Pierce walked up to Rumlow.  “Well done, my boy.  Well done.”

“Thank you, Dad.  Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra.”  He nodded his head.  “Enjoy your time away.  I expect a report on the rebels within a week.”

“Yes, Sir.”

*

Stevie was nearly bouncing in his airline seat as they flew away from New York.  He almost did not believe Papa and Daddy when they told him they were going on a trip.  Renata helped him pack his suitcase and he was so happy that she was accompanying them on their travels.  As they settled at the right altitude, Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and walked over to Renata and climbed in her lap.  “I’m hungry, please.”  She smiled as he started to unbutton her shirt.  He fumbled with the small buttons so she had to aid him.  Since he fed often, she stopped wearing bras.  He curled himself as well as he could in the nice, wide custom airline seat and brought his mouth down on her leaking nipple and began feeding.

*

They landed at a private airstrip in Southern California.  As they strode down the small steps of the jet, Steve stopped a moment, enjoying the feel of the warm sun against his skin.  Renata grabbed his hand and they made their way over to a waiting car and the caravan provided to protect high ranked members of Hydra.

Pierce had offered Stark’s former palatial Malibu mansion to them, but Brock told him there was another place he wanted to stay.  He did not like the modern décor of that residence.  Instead, there was another mansion on the beach that they confiscated from a tech CEO that had fallen out of favor with Hydra;  the man and his family were killed.  Brock preferred this home because Jarvis was not in the mainframe and he could control the amount of surveillance.

*

The first thing Stevie wanted to do was to go to the beach.  He was trying to run out the back door in his swim trunks as Renata attempted to place sunscreen on him.  When the task was complete, he grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him towards the sand.  He stared in wonder at the vast ocean. 

“It’s so pretty, Papa.”

“You’ve never seen the beach, baby?”

“Not really…”

“You want to put your feet in?”

He nodded and they walked along the shore.  “It’s cold!!”  Stevie exclaimed as the foamy water tickled his toes.

Jack could only laugh at the child like demeanor of their Stevie.  It felt good to get away.

Brock joined them and the three spent a few hours splashing around and they even built a sandcastle with Stevie. 

It was obvious Steve was getting tired.  He was not used to such activity these days.  They returned to the home and handed Steve off to Renata to wash up.  The woman made dinner and when everyone was clean, the three men sat down together.  Renata went to her room to allow them to eat.  Stevie wanted her to eat with them, but Jack and Brock told him it was not proper.  Steve didn’t question them. 

After he ate, he walked to her room.  “Mama…”

“Hi, baby.  Did you eat well?”  She said as she removed her shirt.

“It was good.”  He said as he climbed in her lap.  He latched on immediately and slowly sucked to his heart’s content.  When he was finished, Renata wiped his mouth and told him to go back to his Papa and Daddy.  She followed him out of the room to clean up and prepare for the morning.

*

After fucking their boy, Brock and Jack placed Stevie to bed.  When they were assured he was asleep, they went to Renata’s room.

Brock knocked once and walked in.  Renata’s eyes were wide as she gasped to see the men in her room.  Her heart beat widely as she tried to calm her breathing.  She bravely stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt as she looked to the floor.

“No.  We’re not here for that, Renata.”  Jack said as the woman took a step back from them.

“Okay.”  She whispered as she tried to regain her composure.

“I know that Bucky has done that.”  Brock added.  Renata just nodded her head as her body trembled.  “Our only concern with you is that you keep taking care of our Stevie.”

“Of course.”  


“You care about him.”  Brock said.

“Yes, he’s a sweet boy.”

“I’d like you to tell me what happened while we were gone.  What my father did.”

Renata looked at him wide eyes.  “I cannot speak against the Emperor.  I will be killed!”  She panicked slightly.  “What if you tell him I said something?”  She looked around, assuming she was being recorded.  She knew there was surveillance in the Tower.

Brock smiled slightly.  This woman was sharp.  “We are not monitoring this place.  It’s clean.  I check daily.” 

“Nothing will happen to you,” Jack interjected, “You’ve been there for Stevie and we won’t forget that.”

“So, we’d like to know.”  Brock said.

Renata’s eye narrowed.  “I may speak freely?  No punishment?””

“Yes, you may speak.  No one will harm you.”

For the first time in almost two years, she could say what was on her mind.  “When I was brought to take care of him, all I saw was a lonely little boy.  The Emperor’s consort and the Emperor were so cruel to him.  And he was left alone so often.  They raped him ; he was bleeding and bruised constantly.  They did not allow him to leave the Tower.  I would sneak him outside at times but I was always fearful the household computer would tattle on me.”  She wiped her eyes.  “And then the Emperor talked with Barnes and it was almost like a game.  They enjoyed seeing him regress.  They loved watching him use a bottle…breastfeed from me…”  She shook her head.  “It’s cruel…it’s torture.  What has been done to him.”  She turned angry eyes to Jack and Brock.  “What has happened to a hero who has been reduced to a little boy.”

Brock raised his eyebrows.  “You know who he is?”

“Yes.  I was straightening papers one day and his file was left open.” 

“We brought him here for a break.”  Brock said.  “We can see what happened.”

“Yet, you do nothing!”  She answered.

“He belongs to us.”  Jack said.  “We love him and we are doing our best to protect him.  You have done a good job for him and we thank you for that.”  He paused.  “I think the discussion is over now.”  He grabbed Brock’s hand.  “Let’s go.”  Jack was fuming as they walked back over to their room.  He wanted to be angry at her, but they did tell her she could speak her mind.  He hugged Brock before they went back into their bedroom.

“I love you.”  Jack said as he embraced the smaller man.

“I love you too.”  Brock responded.  “We’ll do better by Stevie.”

“I hope we can.”

*

The next day, the three hung out at the beach again.  It was cooler today so there was no water play.  They ate a picnic by the water and Steve was smiling and giggling all day.

It was a completely private beach so when Brock lowered Steve’s shorts, he did not have to worry about spectators.  Brock situated himself on the large beach blanket they had brought down.  He lowered his trunks and started stroking his cock. 

“Lean over baby so Papa can prepare you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Steve responded as he placed his ass in the air.  He jumped slightly as he felt Papa’s lubed finger insert himself.  After two, Jack pulled out and carried him over to Daddy.  He lowered him onto Brock’s waiting cock.  The stretch always made his breath catch.  Brock could only groan as he enjoyed the tight fit around his cock.  Steve started to move up and down, but Brock stilled him.

“Baby, you know Daddy and Papa love you right?”

“Of course, Daddy!”

“You belong to me and Papa.”

Stevie nodded his head.

“It’s been hard, me and Papa being away, huh?”

Steve nodded again as he sniffed and bit his lip.

“We’ll try not to let that happen again, baby.”  Jack said as he stripped and knelt beside the two and stroked Steve’s hair.

“B-But…Grandpa…he leads everything…I understand that…”

“I know.”  Brock said.  “But we’ll do our best to see if we have to go, you can go with us.”

Steve looked at them with hopeful eyes.  “You mean it?”

“Yeah.”  Brock thrust up slightly.  “You’ve been such a good boy for us.  And for Grandpa and Bucky.”  He paused when Steve looked down.  “I know sometimes it hurts to be Grandpa and Bucky, but you have been so good for them.”

“I try, Daddy.  I swear!”

“We know, honey.  We know.”

Jack pushed Steve down so his almost touched Brock’s chest.  He inserted a finger beside Brock’s hard cock, causing both men to groan.  “That’s why we came to California, sweetheart.  You deserved a reward for being such a good boy.  You have done everything we asked of you.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

Brock almost felt the need to push up.  “Have you had fun, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”  He smiled and then added.

“Is there anything else you want?  You are such a good boy.  Our beautiful baby boy.”

“Anything, Daddy?  Papa?”

“If we can, honey.”

Steve spoke in a hesitant voice.  “I-It’s just sometimes…sometimes when you’re gone…I- I have Renata and I’m happy I do…but…but I wish I had a friend.”  He spoke in almost a whisper.

“Oh, baby.”  Brock stroked his face as a tear rolled down his thin face.  “Papa and I will see what we can do.  Okay?”

He nodded and his breath hitched as Jack slipped in beside Brock. 

“Fuck!”  Jack exclaimed as the tightness was almost overwhelming.  It felt so damn good.

“Move, Jackie.”  Brock moaned as the larger man started thrusting in and out.  All three of them groaned as they were as one.  In and out Jack moved, drawing noises of pleasure from all involved.  Stevie felt so full.  He loved having Daddy and Papa inside him.  Unlike when Grandpa and Bucky did, this felt wonderful.  He was so happy he could make Daddy and Papa feel good.  He knew he was a good boy.  Stevie shouted out as he came against Brock’s chest.  Brock flooded his insides with cum along with Jack.  When they recovered, Jack slowly pulled out, loving the cum oozing from his boy.  He lifted Steve off Brock and placed the boy on the blanket.  He crawled over to his Daddy and cleaned off his chest with his tongue.  He then went to Papa and licked his sensitive cock and removed all traces of cum from him.  Jack and Brock placed their shorts back on and picked Stevie up.  As they returned to the house, Stevie enjoyed the warmth of his big, strong Papa and snuggled against his chest.  Maybe since he was a good boy, he could someday have a friend to call his own.

The End


End file.
